The rabbit and the snake
by Arse Mayo
Summary: (partial rewrite of an old fic) - After the awakening of a dangerous entity, Usagi and her friends are attacked. Seems like their new enemy is somebody Princess Serenity used to know very well...
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody! Long time I haven't uploaded something on ff.**

**I was cleaning my account (I deleted the trainwreck that was my poor attempt at a Pretty Cure All Stars story and some pointless one shots) and I decided to resubmit a rewrite of the first fic I published here. I think the old name was "Lover of Serenity" or something.**

**Anyway, the main differences from this version and the last is that: My english is now about ten times better, I wrote Mimete out because she clearly didn't fit in the story, I made a little unimportant Villain of The Week (Emesh) to replace her, I based myself more on the manga since I didn't like how I just threw all those elements from 3/4 different continuities in a single story the first time I wrote it, and the chapters shouldn't take ten months to write this time, so I'll be going with posting one every few days!  
**

**Here you go, I hope you'll enjoy! I'm aware the story is a bit cliché as hell, but I think that's what I liked when I wrote it in the first place.**

* * *

A girl was in pain.

Usagi held in her hands the mask behind which the man she loved hid his face.

It was blood stained.

Usagi wanted to scream. She couldn't believe it.

Mamoru couldn't do that to her! He couldn't die now! Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her lover will never be able to live long enough to know the Crystal Tokyo their destiny was to build ?

Usagi couldn't take it anymore. How could she believe something so horrible happened?

Yet, the blade of the enemy was indeed piercing the chest of her loved one.

Was it the end of all her dreams?

* * *

Everything started two days ago, in the municipal museum of Juuban. It was around 3 in the morning. The building should have been deserted. Yet, a man was still inside. Hiding behind a greek-style column. Black glasses on his face even if it was still night time. Wearing a rather heavy and warm-looking coat. He had messy brown hair. If you looked at him, you would believe he was just a tourist who got lost in the museum and was too shy to seek help. However, that wasn't the case at all. The man looked at his own arm and stared longly at a large burnmark engraved on it. He sighed. The girl with the black hair who did this to him was going to pay... her and all her friends.

A few weeks ago, he tried multiple times to take control of Tokyo and its inhabitants. He used multiple clay monsters, that he called Haniwas, but his plans were every times ruined by a group of five girls, fighting in the name of Love and Justice. And this burnmark was the proof of his lastest failure.

He walked around the museum. He was looking for only one thing. An urn. However, finding it was harder than it looked. The thing was hidden somewhere in the museum. And finding an urn in an exposition made of almost nothing but jars, antic bottles, amphoras, pots, and other pottery works was like trying to search for a needle in a haysack. Hard but not impossible. The man continued his way in the building. Contemplating his burnmark from times to times. It was still hurting.

'Damn those brats...' He muttered, grinding his teeth. "Just you wait until I find it...'

After long minutes of research, he eventually found what he was looking for. A big red urn adorned with a golden star-shaped lock. Six symbols drawn on it: The mirror of Aphrodite. The spear of Ares. The Caduceus of Hermes. The Thunder of Zeus, and ultimately, a crescent moon as well as a globe with a cross in it. Symbols of the inner planets and their ruler: Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Earth, and the moon. He grinned. It really was the real thing. He took it in his hands when a voice called for him.

'Hey, what are you up to? What are you doing here?'

He turned around. It was the museum's guardian.

'Don't get in my way.' He said, still smiling.

Ignoring the warning, the guardian slowly walked in his direction.

'Get down. Hands on the floor!' The guardian yelled.

'My... My... You didn't have to ask.' The man got on his knees and put his hands on the floor, as requested. He then stared at his captor, and said:

'_Seismic Collapse'_

The floor below the guardian crackled, and then exploded, sending the poor guy flying across the room, hitting several pots before piercing a wall. He stopped moving.

'Maybe I went a bit too hard on this one... Well, no matter. This town, and soon all of Japan will be under my control, Emesh's control...' He looked at the pot he was holding, and finally shoved it in a handbag. "Emesh", if that was his name, then continued his way. He was going to exit by the front door. He heard another voice behind him.

'Hey, you, what are you doing here?'

Emesh turned around. It was another guard.

'I'm nobody suspicious, really. I just got lost here, but I'm going away! Forgive me for the inconvenience.'

'As if! You're too suspicious!' The guard then looked around the room and spotted his uncounscious colleague lying on the floor. He slowly moved his hand toward his belt, reaching for his phone.

'My... My...' The thief knelt and touched the floor below him. '_Seismic Lock'_

The floor below the new guard crackled again, before warping itself around his arms, incapaciting him. The guard fell down. His limbs blocked. Emesh laughed and continued his way. This is when he felt a presence. The presence of somebody of the same nature as those girls. He turned around and saw two tall silhouettes in front of him. He couldn't really tell in the dark, but he was sure they were women.

'Who are you?'

The first woman spoke. A virile yet feminine blonde, a ring hanging from her ear. 'Guided by a New Era, Sailor Uranus act with grace!'

The second woman, slightly shorter, with similar clothing, and a much more refined appearance, continued the speech where her partner left it.

'Guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune act with elegance!'

'You're Sailor Senshis, aren't you?' Emesh clenched his fist. He was used to have those Soldiers get in his way... But Uranus and Neptune? Those two never showed up against him. The man backed up a little from his enemies and put his hands on a wall.

'_Seismic Collapse!'_

A circular crack appeared on the nearest wall to both soldiers. It exploded, sending shards of bricks flying. However, Sailor Neptune immediately reacted. She raised her hand toward the crack, and without even turning her head said:

'_Deep Submerge.'_

A blue sphere compltely negated Emesh's attack. Sailor Uranus called forth her weapon: A jewel-adorned sword. She dashed toward him and swinged the glaive forward.

'_Space Sword Blaster!'_

The sword emited a beam that crashed itself inches away from its target. Emesh avoided the attack and fought back. He got down. His hands on the floor, he looked at his enemies and called:

'_Seismic Trench'_

A breach opened itself in the floor, spreading toward the women, bringing along a destructive wave.

'Let's fight with your element then.' Uranus smiled and raised her hand toward the ceiling, gathering energy from the sky.

'_World Shaking!'_

Another breach opened itself as a sphere of Uranus's energy split the floor open. Both attacks collided. Every signs that Emesh's spell was still working faded almost immediately, much to his surprise. He was hit by the attack and got thrown on the opposite wall. He heard something cracking on his back... Quickly taking the bag off him, he looked inside. Ashes and broken pottery. That all what he had left of the treasure he spent the night stealing.

He grunted loudly, and yelled something at Uranus and Neptune before he ran away. He ran away, and activated the museum's alarm as he passed by it. The lights went on and the emergency bell started to ring. Uranus was ready to run after him. But Neptune stopped her.

'Haruka, leave him be. Even though Ami asked us to use my mirror to prevent him from harming anybody else, we have to run! Whatever he was doing failed anyway.'

'Michiru...'

The two soldiers ran for a few minutes before finding an exit. They then hid in a narrow street. Uranus untransformed and became Haruka Tenoh once again. Neptune sat on a trash can, she needed to regain her breath. And she had a weird feeling. It was like something powerful appeared nearby. What was this peak of energy she was feeling...?

'Michiru?'

'Say, Haruka...?'

Sailor Neptune's body glowed for a few seconds, and she regained her civilian appearance. Michiru Kaioh.

'What if whatever broke in this man's bag was some kind of seal for a demon?'

'A seal?'

'Yeah... I felt a weird dark energy from whatever it was...'

'Hey, cheer up!' Haruka passed her hand through Michiru's hair.

'Haruka...'

'Even if we did unleash a monster, I'm sure we'll manage to get rid of it, won't we? You shouldn't bother yourself thinking about ridiculous scenarios like that.' Michiru giggled. Haruka took her partner in her arms.

'Sure. Nothing will take us down.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the follows / reviews everybody! Here is another part of your friendly neighborhood cheesefest.  
**

**LoveInTheBattlefield: Don't be surprised if you feel Deja Vu. I'm 100% sure you read it when I uploaded it a few years ago lol. You kept saying "Keep it coming". **

**TropicalRemix: I'm sorry I don't understand you question.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Rei and Ami attacked? The awakening of a new foe!_

_Ichi-no-Hachi Park. 4 pm, 10/27/1994_

Two girls were walking in a park. Both were around the same age. One was an girl in red, with long elgant black hair. It was hard to believe she was only fifteen. Next to her, reading a huge book, with blue hair, was one of her friends.

'You know, Ami, that not really what I had in mind when you told me you wanted to go for a walk...' The red girl told her friend.

'Rei, we'll soon be in our first year of high school. Our tests, to determine our entire future, are just around the corner. Furthermore, with the October Winter break, Usagi and Minako will surely ditch the study group, so I have to study whenever I can.'

Rei never understood how Ami could be so worried about something like exams...

'You know, you won't die if you take a break once in a while. You're the genius of Juuban, I don't think you'll have as much difficulties as Usagi. Even with all what happened with the Geniuses Loci, and Mugen Academy, you still managed to have 100% at all the mock exams. Cheer up, you're first of Japan!'

'Not really actually. There is always somebody with a perfect score as well... And I though I defeated him...'

'Ami, even if you tie with someone, it's not a bad thing... Try to relax, you work too much if you want to know.'

'You sound like Minako all of sudden... At least, at TA Academy, you have an elevator system, so you won't have exams...'

'You didn't have to sound so harsh...' The miko told her friend. Ami felt really awkward and quickly told Rei she was sorry.

'I didn't want to say you were lazy! But as you don't have the pressure of exams this year, you should use this free time to start to study for your entrance in college!'

'Ami, my ambition is to take over my grandfather's place as the head priestess of Hikawa Shrine. I won't need to study much for this.'

'Oh...' Ami looked back at her book. 'But you seemed quite interested back when we held all those study groups at Mako's.'

'Oh, you know, I came purely out of boredom. And it did help to raise my grades a little. Why did we choose Mako's place already?'

'My apartment is too small, Usagi's house is too noisy, your Grandfather kept bothering us at the shrine, and Minako didn't want to get in a mess with her parents. Mako's place still wasn't a good option, though! She really was trying too hard to keep her house clean... She neglected her studies to cook, also.'

'We can't help it.' Rei smiled. 'You know how is Ma...' The miko siddently turned around.

'Rei? Is something wrong?' Ami asked

'...No, nothing, really...' Rei stared at Ami for a few seconds and then asked: 'By the way, have you heard about this whole incident at the museum last night?'

'You mean, two security guards, found dead, seemingly mutilated from the inside, and an aisle full of amphora ravaged? Yes... Peoples just kept talking about it, this was the first thing I learned when I turned on the radio this morning.' The bluette said.

'Do you think it might be related to Emesh? This guy have been around for a tiny while. Even though we always managed to get rid of him.'

'Well... If it was him, it would be very surprising... I mean... He is after their energy, right? So why would he kill somebody when he can just suck it out of them?'

'The Dark Kingdom did the same thing. Though, I think it's safe to assume Emesh is not dangerous at all. That has to be somebody else's doing. Maybe it isn't even related to us.'

The conversation continued about the weird case of yersterday.

'Hey! I have an idea! How about we just start to investigate about it?'

'Rei?' The bluette blinked a few times. Rei really started to sound like Minako... 'Mh... i get it, I'll call the others, we cancel the study group.'

'I never said I wanted that! I...'

'It's alright, Rei, I need a break too.' Ami closed her book and shoved it in her bag. 'So? You still want to investigate?'

'Well... It wouldn't hurt if we started by the scene of the crime. The museum isn't really far away from here.'

Both girls arrived to a large building. Of all those of Juuban, there was no others like this. It had a square shape, and peoples could access it by passing under a large ark. 'I've been there a few times, the inside is decorated like a greek temple!' Ami once said.

They crossed the ark and entered the main hall, crowded by policemen and journalists. They were quickly pushed outside. 'You kids are just getting in our way!'

Once they were out, both girls headed back to the park, which was this time deserted. Ami sighed. Rei was a bit angry.

'Well, I can't say I didn't expect this...'

'Yes... Oh well, how about we head back to the shrine?'

The omnious feeling came back to the miko.

Rei then suddenly turned around like she did before...

'Rei? What's wrong?'

The miko didn't think it was just her imagination this time: They really was a monster around... The girl had no difficulty to spot its source! Faster than she would have imagined, a cloud of dust appeared behind Ami and took an humanoid shape.

'AMI! BEHIND YOU!'

The bluette was going to ask her friend what was going on when she felt ice cold hands wrapping around her neck. As the creature lifted Ami at a few inches of the ground, trying to strangle her, Rei took an ofuda out of her bag.

'_Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Shin Retsu Zai Zen! AKURYOU TAISAN!'_ Her incantation finished, the miko threw the paper on what she guessed was the head of the creature, It seemed frozen by the ofuda's energy and its hands released Ami. The young girl fell, and massaged her neck while taking a deep breath. Rei quickly pulled her by her side.

'Ami! Let's transform! The ofuda won't hold it for long!'

'Roger!'

'_Mars Planet Power, Make Up!'_

Rei raised her transformation wand and soon, circles of fire spun around her, before entering her body, making a red and purple Sailor Fuku replace her clothes, as well as red heels and white gloves. As a tiara drew itself on Sailor Mars's head, she assumed her final pose.

'_Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!'_

After she raised her transformation wand, streams of what seemed to be water-ribbons wrapped around Ami's body, turning into her fuku as a rush of bubbles gathered to become Sailor Mercury's boots, gloves and tiaras. The senshi of knowledge was ready.

Both girls started their respective introduction speech, to a monster who still couldn't move, thanks to Rei's ofuda.

'For love and passion, the warrior of flames, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chatise you!'

'Senshi of love and knowledge, I am Sailor Mercury! Put your head in cold water and repent!'

The ofuda burned out and the monster started moving again. It charged in the girls' direction. They easily avoided it, and before the creature could make another move, Mercury made large moves with her arms, collecting the humidity in the air. It materialized between her hands as a large bubble.

'_Shabon Spray Freezing!'_ As she swinged her arm forward, the bubble took the form of a blizzard and completely froze the enemy. 'Sailor Mars, finish it off!'

'Alright!' Rei formed a circle of fire with her arms, and yelled out:

"_Burning Mandala!'_

The fire disks shattered the ice statue to bits. The enemy was defeated.

'Well, that was fast… What was this thing anyway?' Rei took a deep breath.

'I have no idea, but it almost chocked me... It was just like if it was a spirit and a solid being at once...' Ami said, passing her hand on her neck.

'Well, at least, the Sailor Senshi saved the day once again!'

Mars almost started to untransform, when she felt once again the presence of the enemy.

'Mercury! Wait! I think he is still somewhere!'

'I knew it! It was defeated too easily to be really dead...'

She pressed a button on her left earing and blue goggles appeared on her face. The blue girl scanned the area, pressing many buttons on the digital screen of her glasses.

'Do you think I should try some ofudas?'

'I'm not detecting anything... Are you sure you felt something?' Rei would have liked to answer, when she felt somebody, or something, grabbing her arms. The creature appeared once again! This time it took both girls by their back and pinned them on the ground before any of them could react. Rei managed to see its face: Its hands seemed solid yet its body was indeed just an human-shaped cloud of dust. What the miko guessed to be its head was staring directly at her. Sailor Mars shivered, she never saw eyes like those since the Sailor Team's battle against Death Phantom, the horrible ruler of Nemesis. Soon, the "cloud" swallowed both Mars and Mercury and the girls were taken inside the monster, before they could do anything.

_Their memories are still a blank board. So they probably forgot about me... Yet there is no mistakes. They are the same girls as this time._

_'Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!'_

A flow of explosive energy stormed into the monster's chest as if it was tin air. It didn't seem to have harmed the creature anywhere, but both its captives fell from the massive black silhouette. "It" turned around and found its next enemy. A tall and handsome masked man, wearing a black suit and a cape.

'This vacation is one of the last young maiden can enjoy before the entrance exams. I, Tuxedo Kamen, I won't allow you to ruin this rare chance!'

Three girls, all three of them dressed with Sailor Fukus, appeared around the creature: A short girl with a blue and red fuku, a blonde with an orange outfit, and a tall brunette in green.

'For Love and Justice...'

'The Sailor Team!'

'In the name of the Moon...'

'We will punish you!'

Now that the introduction speeches were done, the shadowy creature charged toward the orange girl who quickly avoided, and grabbed the red and golden belt she was wearing.

'_Venus Love Me Chain!_' The belt grew to turn into a whip and wrapped itself around both Mars and Mercury. Sailor Venus pulled it and made sure her friends were safe once they reached her. The dust monster was once again going to attack its preys from the back, appearing this time behind the blonde with the ribbon, but was stopped by a disk of light the leader had thrown, yelling "_Moon Tiara Boomerang!"_ It completely dissolved the cloud of dust, which reformed itself a few seconds later.

'Backstabbing your opponent? That's unforgivable!' The girl with dumpling said as her Tiara flew back to her hand.

_Those eyes... This voice..._

The cloud faded away again. The next attack was going to happen any seconds now...

'We won't let you do it, this time! _Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!_' The green brunette, Sailor Jupiter, shouted as elecricity gathered into the antenna of her tiara and a small tornado of lightnings devasted the area, until it hit the cloud. It had been trying to attack Tuxedo Kamen. The monster was just like paralyzed by the thunderbolt.

'Sailor Moon! Finish it off!' Jupiter yelled at the Dumpling Girl.

_Sailor... Moon? Could it be...?_

'Now, get ready, monster! Neo Queen Serenity, grant me your strength!' A pink rod appeared in the young girls's hands. She spun it a few times in her hands, and finally pointed it at the monster.

'_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!'_

A blast of energy came from the jewel at the end of the rod. It took the shape of a giant pink heart and teared the enemy apart. A low-pitched voice, obviously coming from the dust cloud, yelledand then faded away, leaving nothing but dust.

Sailor Moon sighed in relief. This monster had been a strong one!

Usagi Tsukino, as she was called, was really exhausted... 'What was that thing?' She glanced at the other blonde, Minako, who was busy trying to bring first aid to the still-unconscious Mercury and Mars. Tuxedo Kamen answered to her.

'I have no idea myself, Sailor Moon, but it didn't seem like it was related to Emesh... Nor did it look like a genius loci.'

'If it really was one, I think it would have put a little more resistance.' Jupiter, alias Makoto, said.

'Girls, Ami and Rei are waking up!' Venus called, as Mercury and Mars slowly opened their eyes and rose up. The raven haired priestess quickly asked where was the monster who literally "swallowed" them.

'We got rid of it, don't worry. How do you feel?' Usagi quickly asked.

'Horrible... I don't think I've ever felt so bad...'

'Well, how about this time you were pulled into that bus by Jadeite?'

'Usagi...'

'Or when we confronted the Dark Kingdom?'

'Usagi, please stop...'

'Or even at this time when Mistress 9 stole your Hostie?'

'USAGI, SHUT UP.' Rei shouted, fed up with her friend's teasing. Usagi was going to use her best comeback ("Rei is being mean to me again!") but she tought it wouldn't be a good idea, after what her friend must have lived.

'At least... – Minako said – we saved the day again! We alone, the almighty Sailor Senshis!

'_You girls didn't save anything...'_

All the girls turned around. The bits of dusts everywhere gathered to appear once again as an humanoid shape.

'Who are you?' Mako asked.

'_I am the one who will cause your demise, Sailor Senshis.'_

'Really? Say it to our faces, coward! Let us see your true form!' An angry Sailor Mars shouted.

There was a deep silence for a few seconds, until the cloud finally replied.

"_Alright, this will be the only wish I will grant to you._'

The dust composing the cloud all gathered at one place, becoming compact, and finally took the shape of a tall and well-built man with long silvery hairs. He had for a shirt what looked like blue cloth wrapped all around his chest, an iron shield attached to it. He also was wearing a long cyan cape. A golden armlet was shining around his left arm. "He" also had a thin leather rope at his waist. But the detail that attracted the attention of the group was the crescent moon drawn on his forehead, the scar he had at the right eye, and the chocker he had at his neck which looked like one a Sailor Senshi would wear.

'_My name is Khonsu. Son of the Pharaoh Sobek, and child of the moon itself_.'

'You are...!' Mako started 'You are from the Silver Millenium, aren't you?'

'_You could say that, Sailor Jupiter... I was born and grew up on earth but I lived on the moon...' _He sighed_ 'Earthlings... Pitiful creatures they are...'_

'Then, what do you want?' Sailor Moon was pointing her Spiral Heart Moon Rod at the newly-appeared enemy.

'And what with this crescent mark? Are you another Sailor Senshi of the moon?' Minako asked him.

'No, Venus...' Mercury called 'Only women can be Sailor Senshis. Furthermore, only one person can have the powers of a planet at a time.'

'_Well well... Seems like you didn't change at all since the last two-thousand years, Sailor Mercury... If it wasn't for Princess Serenity, I'd have been the one carrying this star seed right now...' _Khonsu said. His voice was cold, his words were sharps, and the girls shivered every times he spoke._ 'And as Sailor Senshis only carry within themselves the star seed of their star, I guess it is pretty obvious for that you are the reincarnation, or the heir, of Serenity, Sailor Moon_.'

'You're right. But... Who are you? Give us a correct answer, already!'

'_I used to be the most powerful warrior of the Silver Millenium, and your very bodyguard, Princess. But I fell in disgrace for two reasons. The first one was my disdain toward the Sailor Senshi. Those women, ignoring everything of what a true battle was, who never saw blood being spattered, and who only used some magical spells to get rid of their enemies. Women can't fit anywhere on a battlefield.'_ They were a silence for a few seconds. Usagi seriously thought he reminded her more and more of Jadeite. Khonsu finished his explanations: '_And the second reason was that I attacked Prince Endymion and killed one of his guards. I fell in disgrace for soiling my hands with earthlings blood.'_

'Hold on!' Tuxedo Kamen called 'Why did you... do that?'

'_Eheh... Endymion, don't you remember?'_

'Listen, all of us already recovered all of the memories of our past lives, and you are not anywhere in them!' Sailor Mars angrily spitted.

'_I attacked your "Prince" because... I saw him touching MY fiancee. The one who was promised to me. My future wife...' _Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Kamen.

'Wait, the only person you ever loved back in our past lives was...'

'It only has been you, Sailor Moon, I swear.'

_'And this is the problem. It was you, Serenity.' _

_We were engaged, my father may have been a pathetic human, but he managed to persuade your father into giving your hand to me once you would be 22... I have been your bodyguard for most of your life, until I've been punished and excluded from the Silver Millenium. My punishment was a year on earth... Trust me or not, it was the best year I ever spent in my life...'_

_I didn't want redemption. I didn't have to be punished. The human I killed should have been thankful for me to end his misery. Us, peoples from the moon, were gods to them, weren't we? During this year of banishment, I only met one person who truly was of some use to me..._

_ She was some sort of woman. I felt an evil force inside her... At first, I was scared, wondering what this witch was capable of... I was surprised such evil existed on earth..._

_ 'Traveller from the Moon, she said, I know you've lost all the ways you had to live with the one you love. I understand your feelings for I lived the same situation myself. I heard you were going back there in a few months. Let me help you by giving you this...' The woman shared her energy with me. As much as I hate to admit it, she was the most powerful being I had seen in my life. She gave me the power... I was given enough power to go back to the moon even before I was allowed to return.. I just destroyed everything between me and Serenity. Guards. Servants. Courtiers. Anybody._

_ And when I finally had Serenity in my grasp... When she saw what I did for her..._

_ She just told me I was disgusting and that she never loved me. Those words are still now echoing in my head. I didn't know what else I should have done. I abducted the princess, hid somewhere on Earth, in the tomb of my father. Once I was there, I just waited for Serenity to tell me she loved me. Of course, it never came, and soon, the Sailor Senshis caught me. Those women. I don't even know how I could have let them do that. The Dark Power I had was the greatest. It couldn't be defeated..._

_ Queen Serenity and most of the other great sages of the kingdom, as well as the Sailor Senshis and Endymion, were at my trial. Ultimately, I was sealed body was burned to ashes and sealed in a jar along with my soul. I also got condemned to Oblivion. Nobody could remember me, except the Queen herself. She put my new "house" in my father's tomb, and I was never heard of again, until last year. Humans found my father's tomb and put me as a lion in a cage in one fo their "museum". Destiny had wanted the ones who made this discovery delivered all of it to this town, and here I am._

Khonsu finished his story. None of the Senshis showed any reaction to how horrible those events were, not even Usagi, who stared at the "ghost", a disgusted expression on her face.

'Wait, Wait, WAIT.' Jupiter called 'You are the stupid one in this story! This woman you met, it must have been Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom! She was rotten to the core. A woman entirely corrupted by Queen Metalia!'

'_Shut up, woman, I don't care about who was this girl. I just know that I won't rest unless I have Serenity back, and that I killed all of you, brats. I was revived last night, and I have no intention into being sealed away again. Furthermore than on this form, none of you are as powerfull as Queen Serenity was'._

'Wait... You were sealed in a jar... Could you be that you were...?' Rei hesitated to ask and finally said: 'The "demon" from this museum?'

'_Nice observation, Sailor Mars. Yes. I was in one of the urns that were vandalized... I was the one who ended the puny life of those guards.'_

Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore. _This man is dangerous_. She ran to Khonsu, and tried to kick him to the chest.

'Sailor Moon!' Tuxedo Kamen called.

Of course, her attack didn't do anything, just slighty "waving away" the part of his body of ashes she hit. The cloud quickly remodeled itself. Khonsu cackled as the dumpling-haired soldier tried to hit him some more. He quickly got tired of it and gathered his ashes at a part of his body so that his hands would be as solid as if he was still alive. He took her by her neck and threw her on the ground.

'_I have no interest in fighting you yet, Serenity.' _Makoto and Minako helped Usagi back on her feet, but the blonde girl wasn't finished with Khonsu, she was almost ready to go and attack him some more, maybe even using her Silver Crystal against him, but she just couldn't bear facing somebody so cruel. Makoto (who was physically the strongest of the Sailor Team) had to have Rei and Mamoru help her to prevent the little warrior from rushing at the monster.

'COWARD!' Usagi yelled. You've killed plenty of innocent peoples, you always attack from the back, you use the consistution of your body at your advantage, and you dare to tell us, women, are the worst fighter of this world? I won't let anybody do as they please with the lives of innocent people!'

He didn't respond. There was a long silence.

'_I will give you girls a chance to fight me if that really what you want. I'll give you all of Tomorrow to get ready, you're going to need it. Serenity, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter... meet me at the museum in two days at 1 a.m. If you don't come, well... More innocents could be harmed. Furthermore, I've read enough in the memories of the first two of you to know who you really are in this life.'_

Rei and Ami exchanged looks. By letting him "sucking" them within him, they allowed him to see most of their memories. They have put the group in danger... If they don't come to this "challenge", people they love could get killed! _'So, we shall meet there then. Farewell, Sailor Senshi.' _The ashes dispersed and Khonsu disapeared.

'...What are we going to do?' asked Venus

'It is obvious it is a trap...' pointed Tuxedo Kamen.

'Yes but we HAVE to meet him there!' Rei, determined, yelled.

'But first, we have to make sure no guards will be at the museum this night!' Jupiter said.

'And we should find out more about him...! Like how did Queen Serenity sealed him away the first time!' Ami proposed

'Whatever what happens, all six of us will find a way to deal with him. We can't let somebody like him around!' The moon princess declared. It sounded like it was going to be a tought battle...


End file.
